onedirectionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Na na na
Letra y traducción We've got a bit of love hate ------- Tenemos un poco de amor/odio You take me to the edge then you hit the brakes ------- Me llevas hasta el límite y luego te detienes I say it's over one day ------- Un día digo que esto se terminó But then i'm crawling back begging you to stay ------- Pero entonces me arrastro de vuelta pidiendo que te quedes We make up then we break up all the time ------- Regresamos y rompemos todo el tiempo I'll say that i hate a song -------Diré que odio su canción Then you'll go request it the whole night long ------- Después pedirás que la pongan toda la noche Some people say it's so wrong ------- Algunas personas dicen que esto está muy mal But even when we fight, it'll turn me on -------Pero aún así peleamos, me enciendes We make up then we break up all the time ------- Regresamos y rompemos todo el tiempo We're like na na na ------- Somos como na na na Then we're like yeah yeah yeah ------- Después somos como sí sí sí Always like na na na -------Siempre como na na na Then we're like yeah yeah yeah -------Pero después somos como sí sí sí No we can't make up our minds ------- No podemos tomar nuestras decisiones Cause when we think we've got it right ------- Porque cuando pensamos hacer las cosas bien We go na na na na ------- Somos na na na Na na na na na na na na na You wanna party too late ------- Quieres ir de fiesta muy tarde But when i do the same all you do is complain ------- Pero cuando yo hago lo mismo lo único que haces es quejarte You know that it drives me insane ------- Tú sabes que eso me vuelve loco But when i get with you girl you make it okay ------- Pero cuando estoy contigo todo está bien We make up then we break up all the time ------- Regresamos y rompemos todo el tiempo Then we're like yeah yeah yeah ------- Después somos como sí sí sí Always like na na na -------Siempre como na na na Then we're like yeah yeah yeah -------Pero después somos como sí sí sí No we can't make up our minds ------- No podemos tomar nuestras decisiones Cause when we think we've got it right ------- Porque cuando pensamos hacer las cosas bien We go na na na ------- Somos na na na Na na na na na na na na na MUSIC We're like na na na ------- Somos como na na na Then we're like yeah yeah yeah ------- Después somos como sí sí sí Always like na na na -------Siempre como na na na Then we're like yeah yeah yeah ------- Después somos como sí sí sí No we can't make up our minds ------- No podemos tomar nuestras decisiones Cause when we think we've got it right ------- Porque cuando pensamos hacer las cosas bien We go na na na na na na... ------- Somos na na na na na... Vídeo thumb|300px|center Curiosidades *Esta canción se encuentra en el single de "What makes you beautiful". Categoría:Álbum Up All Night Categoría:Canciones Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Single "What makes you beautiful" Categoría:Artículos protegidos